


Bruises on my Knees for You

by Remembrance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Comfort, Cute, Cuties, Difficulties, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Fingering, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, supportive boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:01:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remembrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Being a libero means diving, diving means bruises, and bruises mean kisses. Asahi’s first time is awkward, scary, and they’re bound to hit some speed bumps along the way—Nishinoya just hopes they can weather the storm. </p><p> (Written in 2014; Rewritten in 2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruises on my Knees for You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ So this is the second of four Haikyuu!! oneshots I'm rewriting. I've come back to the fandom after a while away, so I thought it would be cool to rewrite my oldest works, to kind of go back and see where I was when Season 1 had just finished airing, and kind of contrast that to where I am now. I hope you enjoy this fic. It was a lot of fun to write, and rewrite.
> 
> * * *

 Sex had been on the to-do list today, and it wasn’t just sex—it was Asahi’s first time. Nishinoya had been adamant about doing everything right: He never pressured, never made any advances that would make Asahi uncomfortable, and tried his best to make sure this was what they both wanted. They had always been affectionate.   
   
 Whenever there wasn’t a prying eye, they were excessive with hugging and cuddling.   
   
 Noya had never cared who was watching, and why should he? He was in love and he wanted to kiss his tall gentle cute Jesus-looking giant. Still, he knew it made Asahi uncomfortable, and both Daichi and Suga had hinted discretion probably was a good thing.   
   
 But that physical contact was important to them.   
   
 Still, when no one was looking, Noya would kiss Asahi’s arms (since he was too short to reach his face). Asahi freaked out easily, but lately he’d been more daring; often, now, he would kiss the top of Noya’s head.   
   
 It was the intimacy, the warmth, the feel of Asahi’s hand in his.   
   
 They had done a few things sexual, and Noya was always thrilled by how  _eager_  Asahi was (that dark, cold fear that he was pressuring glass-heart Asahi was quickly washed away), but they had never gone all the way.   
   
 Sex had been on the to-do list today, though.   
   
  _Had been._    
   
 Asahi was shirtless, pants still on but belt unhooked around them. He swallowed hard, eyes darting back and forth. His shoulders were drawn in.   
   
 They were both on Asahi’s bed, facing each other.   
   
 Nishinoya observed him like a hawk, in silence. He felt that quick twist in his gut, a familiar feeling – ice cold. Unlike Asahi, Noya was only in his boxers—they were tight against his skin, black with yellow stripes going down the side. Nishinoya had guessed, earlier, that Asahi might hit a wall, be unable to go through with it—that was  _fine._  He didn’t care, but…   
   
 But.   
   
 There was something—There was just something… something wrong, about the way Asahi was looking at him, that just…   
   
 Nishinoya said nothing, just kept staring.   
   
 Cold.   
   
 It felt cold.   
   
 A knife wedged into his stomach; Nishinoya couldn’t breathe.   
   
 Asahi’s face held a swirl of emotions, most of which Nishinoya could identify—surprise, fear…  _disgust._    
   
 Nishinoya said nothing.   
   
 “Y-You’re…” Asahi began, but couldn’t finish.   
   
  _Finish it,_  Noya thought to himself, as if giving a mental command.  _Finish that sentence._    
   
 Nishinoya had never been one to be self-conscious, not in sports, not in grades, not in anything—certainly not about his body. His body. Asahi was looking at his body with that look.   
   
 “N-Noya… why are you…?”   
   
 They were in Asahi’s room. His parents were gone for the night; everything had seemed so perfect. They had a romantic dinner—which Asahi made himself—and they watched a chick flick (Asahi cried within ten minutes, while Noya gave in at the very end). Sweet kisses on the couch had turned fervent, and together they decided they wanted to take it upstairs.   
   
 Asahi stared at Nishinoya. He closed the distance between them and, gently, as if touching an antique, tapped his arm.   
   
 Nishinoya glanced over to where they made contact. “What?”   
   
 “Why are you…? Covered…” Asahi looked at all the different colours lining Nishinoya’s skin. Blues and dark purples, splotches of yellow and red, pink and a pale green. They littered Nishinoya’s body, and Asahi looked at each one with mind-numbing silence.   
   
 “Huh?” And it  _clicked._  Nishinoya understood. He looked up at Asahi. “My bruises?”   
   
 Asahi looked at him, making eye contact. He didn’t have to ask. His eyes begged the question,  _Why?_    
   
 “Th-They’re uh…” Nishinoya had never been one to be self-conscious. Now, though, he suddenly felt like a dick for making light of such a heavy feeling. “They’re mostly from volleyball.”   
   
 “Volleyball?  _These?”_    
   
 “Well, I gotta dive for the ball…” He shrugged, willing it as easy to shrug off the feeling as he had honestly believed. “Mom hates ‘em… But. It’s part of the job.”   
   
 “But you’re just… covered in them.”   
   
 “They’re not that bad!” He stiffened. “After a real match, yeah, but I usually walk out fine. They heal. Don’t worry about them, okay Asahi?”   
   
 Asahi took in a deep breath and held it, letting his tensions bubble.   
   
 “Well…” Nishinoya knew sex was off the to-do list; now, though, he wondered how he could salvage the night. Maybe cuddling or something. But. He looked at his bruises. There was an ice cold feeling, not the same as before. Usually the unsettling feeling came from worrying over Asahi, but now he was worrying about himself. “Does it look that bad?” he asked, not knowing there could be so many things he could worry about.   
   
 “Yes,” Asahi said in a whisper.   
   
 Nishinoya looked up at him.   
   
 “I—” Asahi’s eyes widened. “I mean! No! No it doesn’t! You look fine! I mean!”   
   
 Nishinoya  _laughed_  – it was an honest laugh. Despite how those words sunk in, his flustered cute frickin’ boyfriend never changed. That comforted him. A little.   
   
 Asahi breathed hard and his shoulders relaxed. He offered a tense smile. “Do they hurt?”   
   
 “Nah.” Noya shrugged. “When you look at the pro liberos, they dive so much harder than I do! Man, I’ve gotta do  _more._ For the team, you know? I’m their safeguard.” He looked at Asahi. “Your safeguard.” He reached out and grabbed a small square package on the bedside table. “I’m this thing!”   
   
 Asahi’s cheeks burned red and he almost broke his neck from how fast he looked away. “N-Noya, please don’t compare yourself to a condom!”   
   
 Nishinoya grinned wide, loving the look of Asahi’s flushed cheeks. He tossed the condom back on the bedside table. At least the air loosened up. “It’s okay, though!” Noya nodded sagely. “It’s not usually this bad, but that last match was tough! Especially those serves! We won, though!”   
   
 “Thanks to you.”   
   
 Nishinoya grinned wider.   
   
 Asahi looked at him, eyes soft. Slowly, he leaned forward.   
   
 Noya blinked.   
   
 Asahi pressed his lips on a purple-blue bruise, exactly where one of those brutal serves had hit Noya’s shoulder—it had been the enemy’s match point, and Noya’s body-receive was the chance that let them turn the tides.   
   
 Noya felt the ice melt and he couldn’t help but smile, purring an, “Aww.” He nuzzled the side of Asahi’s face before kissing him on the lips.   
   
 Asahi smiled, returning the kiss, before moving to the side. There, he found a bruise just above Noya’s elbow, and kissed it softly.   
   
 Noya brought his feet closer, raising his knees.   
   
 Asahi kissed a bruise on the side of his shin, then one on top of his knee.   
   
 Nishinoya felt a little thrill, and he tugged down his boxers, on the side, where there was a bruise on his hip.   
   
 Asahi kissed that one as well.   
   
 “You seem to be having fun, Asahi.”   
   
 “Shush,” Asahi murmured, despite his cheeks warming. He moved up, kissing one on Noya’s chest, and then another only a space apart. Then he saw one, a bit bigger, on Nishinoya’s tummy. “How did you get this one?”   
   
 “Tanaka,” Nishinoya grumbled. “I dove for the ball as he tried to kick it up in the air. I managed to get the ball up in the air, but he kicked me pretty hard.” Seeing the concern on his boyfriend’s face—“But! I got it up in the air!”   
   
 Asahi kissed it twice.   
   
 The corner of Noya’s lips tugged at a playful smile.   
   
 Asahi grabbed Nishinoya’s hips, lifting him up a little. Being twice the size of his boyfriend, twice the muscle mass, made it easy to just…  _move_  Noya. Asahi never got a complaint, so he figured Noya didn’t care (but also, he wondered if Noya  _liked_  being manhandled). He moved Noya further up on the bed, giving him a bit more room to work.   
   
 Nishinoya leaned back, spreading his legs.   
   
 Asahi didn’t need to be told which direction they were moving. He kissed a bruise on the side of Nishinoya’s knee – the inner side. “This one?”   
   
 “I hit myself with a pole during clean up,” he admitted with no shame. He was far too focused on the way that kiss sent a little thrill to his inner thighs. Then again, he would have no shame either way. “No one noticed, so it was cool.”   
   
 Asahi shook his head, smiling as he kissed a bruise a bit further down.   
   
 “I don’t actually remember!”   
   
 Asahi shook his head, smiling. He leaned and kissed just above Nishinoya’s waistband.   
   
 “There’s no bruise there, Asahi!”   
   
 Asahi’s cheeks warmed to a pink and he backed away. He was about to retort, but he looked at his boyfriend, completely, soaking up the sight of him almost-naked and waiting for him, hard. Waiting. Nishinoya’s tight boxers left nothing to imagination, but Asahi craved to see every glimpse of skin underneath.   
   
 Nishinoya’s thighs twitched, and he grinned.   
   
 Asahi took in a breath, then  _paused._  No. It wasn’t so much a pause as he just… froze.   
   
 Nishinoya felt that shift, could see it all along Asahi’s shirtless chest, shoulders, neck; how his whole body tensed up, Nishinoya would never miss it.   
   
 Asahi bit his lip, eyes trembling for a moment.   
   
 Nishinoya lifted his back, sitting up. He reached out, putting his arms around Asahi’s neck, pulling him closer. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”   
   
 “I w-want to… I… um… just…”   
   
 “Hey.” Nishinoya made eye-contact, face dropping into a serious expression almost like a trance. “There’s no rush. We can always do this tomorrow, or later. If you don’t want to, or you’re not comfortable—that’s okay, okay? That’s totally okay.”   
   
 Asahi let out a breath, shakily. He closed his eyes for a moment, taking another breath, and opened his eyes again. “Okay.”   
   
 “Want me to put my clothes back on?”   
   
 “No.” He shook his head. “I, u-uh… want to keep going, if that’s okay. If you’re okay with that.”   
   
 “Asahi…”   
   
 “I want to,” Asahi assured. “I want to do this.”   
   
 Nishinoya frowned, looking from one of Asahi’s eyes to the other, and back again. “Listen, if you’re not comfortable—”   
   
 “I am.” Asahi leaned in, kissing him roughly.   
   
 Nishinoya moaned into the kiss, not in a sexual manner, but just because he  _wanted_  a damn kiss so bad.   
   
 Asahi moved back a bit. “I’m comfortable now,” he assured firmly. “You asking me if I’m okay made me okay.”   
   
 Noya frowned for half a second, before he grinned. “So, are you okay?”   
   
 “Don’t be cheeky.” Asahi smacked his ass.   
   
 Nishinoya’s eyes lit up and a noise left his lips. “Wow, someone’s adventurous today!” He wiggled his hips, which wagged the tent in his boxers around. “So… if you’re really okay… can we get back to it?”   
   
 Again, Asahi’s cheeks burned red, but he ignored it. He put his hands on Nishinoya’s hips, fingers curling under the waistband. “C-C,” he choked, “C-Can I?” He swallowed hard.   
   
 “Yeah.” Noya looked down at where Asahi’s hands made contact with his skin. “My dick’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”   
   
 Forward, to the point, words like that always made Asahi’s blush burn to a deeper red – but Asahi loved them all the same. The way Noya was so… free, with his words, with his affection… Asahi swallowed hard, shaking those thoughts away. “I know I’ve seen it before, but…”   
   
 “But?”   
   
 “I’ve never seen you…” Asahi smiled cautiously, a playful thrill running through him. “Naked. Completely… naked.”   
   
 “Oh.” Noya’s lips were swayed by Asahi’s infectious smile, but his turned into a wide grin. “Do you want to?”   
   
 “Y-Yes.”   
   
 “So tug ‘em off, Asahi.” Nishinoya looked back up, making eye contact. “Strip me, Tiger.”   
   
 “Don’t call me that.”   
   
 Nishinoya didn’t apologise, not that Asahi expected him to; instead, Nishinoya raised his hips, making the next task easier.   
   
 Asahi pulled the waistband down, wordlessly thanking Noya for moving his legs to make it easier to slip off his underwear. He tossed the boxers aside, and looked down.   
   
 Nishinoya lay back down, spreading his legs, feeling Asahi’s eyes all over him, drinking him in. He couldn’t help but grin. “So?”   
   
 Asahi only took in a deep breath, as if he was struggling for air.   
   
 Noya’s body was a mix of cute and hot—his body was smooth, he groomed himself hairless, but he was fit. Agility his strongest point, Noya wasn’t as toned as some of the other guys, but he still had notable muscles too. They didn’t contrast his smaller build, his lither frame, but worked with it to make it a mix of two things Asahi thought was attractive. The sexiest part though, Asahi thought, was how confident Noya was in letting Asahi devour the sight before him, and that grin…   
   
 Asahi leaned down, kissing Noya’s neck.   
   
 Noya gasped, arching his neck to give Asahi more room. He still hadn’t gotten a verbal response to his question, but who was he kidding?—He didn’t need one.   
   
 Asahi moved a trail of hot kisses to Noya’s shoulder, then his arm, then down his chest. Stomach, then a little lower…   
   
 Noya grabbed his dick, which stood at five and half inches, with a slight upward curve. He used his thumb to pull the foreskin down, revealing the pink-purple head that was eager for attention. He pushed it to Asahi’s mouth, and Asahi didn’t deny him. “Ah,” he said in a sharp gasp, body tensing quickly. But, slowly, Nishinoya lidded his eyes, feeling the warm wetness exhilarating around it. He moved his hips up, slowly pushing into the heat. He gasped.  _“Fuck…”_    
   
 Asahi felt his cheeks burn even more. It was because Nishinoya had said such a crude word—not because of the dick in his mouth. He slipped it out of his mouth, kissing the side, licking it once, before slipping it back in his mouth.   
   
 Nishinoya swore again.   
   
 Asahi moved his mouth up and down, eyeing Noya’s face as he did.   
   
 “Asahi…”   
   
 Asahi felt an electric tingle run down his body, pooling in his crotch.   
   
 “Fuck…”   
   
 The breathy words echoed in Asahi’s head as he continued to move, speeding up. He focused on the head, sucking, before he dove down—pushing more into his mouth, another inch, another inch. Soon he nuzzled the smooth base and looked up at Noya.   
   
 Nishinoya’s eyes were open, wide open. His knees were shaking, mouth hanging open, but no sound came save for a breathless, shaky, whimper. He reached a hand down, tugging Asahi’s hair. He fisted the bun, and undid it in a movement. He watched his boyfriend’s hair fall in a mess, and each strand tickled his inner thigh. He gasped, bucking his hips up into the mouth.   
   
 Asahi moved his head back, lips tight around the cock on the upstroke.   
   
 Noya wiggled his knees, another whimper coming from him.   
   
 Asahi slipped the cock out of his mouth, then flicked his tongue along the underside, against that sweet spot.   
   
 “Ughngh,” Nishinoya whined.   
   
 “Is that so?”   
   
 “Shut up!” Noya grabbed a pillow and smacked him with it.   
   
 Asahi laughed, shielding himself from a second blow that never came. “Sorry. Love you.”   
   
 Nishinoya tossed the pillow aside, smirking. “Love you too, but.” He grabbed his dick and pushed it against the corner of Asahi’s lips, watching Asahi kiss the side of his head, and feeling a thrill. “Why am I the only one naked here?”   
   
 “A-Ah, u-uh…” Asahi’s face drained of colour and he chuckled a little, scratching the back of his head, hair shifting with the movement.   
   
 Nishinoya smirked, and moved quickly. He heard Asahi squeak, but that didn’t stop him from shoving Asahi back.   
   
 Asahi landed in a sitting up position, blinking.   
   
 Nishinoya moved close—he was getting too restless just sitting there anyway. He wanted to  _do_  something. He straddled Asahi’s hips, feeling an obvious hard-on beneath him.  _Good._  He liked that, loved that. Loved feeling how  _much_  Asahi wanted him. He grinded against the length, his bare ass moving on the jeans that trapped the cock beneath him.   
   
 Asahi gasped, hands shooting up as he didn’t know where to put them.   
   
 Noya smirked, kissing Asahi roughly, but softly too.   
   
 Asahi closed his eyes, feeling assured by the kiss. He put his arms around Noya, and couldn’t help but thrust upwards with his hips, grinding his cock against Noya’s ass even more.   
   
 Noya cupped Asahi’s face as they kissed, breaking the kiss only to breathe. He kissed him again, letting himself be rocked into the rhythm they created. Honestly, he loved kissing Asahi more than anything else. Their bare chests were touching, which was exhilarating on its own, but his own hard cock had been trapped between their bodies, squeezed in a way that made Noya moan.   
   
 “Noya,” Asahi begged.   
   
 Begged for what? Nishinoya didn’t know, but he figured Asahi didn’t either. He backed up a bit and pulled the belt that was unhooked around Asahi’s pants out. He tossed it to the floor.   
   
 Asahi took in a deep breath.   
   
 Nishinoya moved away, enough that he could slowly undo the button and zipper of Asahi’s pants. He didn’t want them off just yet, though. As he opened up the zipper, he saw that Asahi wore loose boxers, dark red, with little black diamonds, and there was an obvious tent twitching.   
   
 Noya looked up. He waited for a moment, pausing, only to give Asahi enough time to stop, to back out, to say something. His eyes focused, and he stared—stared like he always did, as if in a trance.   
   
 Asahi nodded.   
   
 Noya reached in through the open pants, finding the hole in the boxers, and his slim, lithe fingers quickly wrapped around the thick cock, before pulling it out. His only reaction was,  _“God bless.”_    
   
 Asahi choked.   
   
 “God fucking bless.”   
   
 “Th-That’s! I don’t th-think! That’s not! Politically c-correct…”   
   
 Nishinoya felt the cock in his hand, warm, radiating with heat. Asahi’s cock was eight inches, and thick. Unlike Noya, who had the same skin tone all around, Asahi’s cock was a shade darker than the rest of his body, especially near the top, where the hood covered the purple head. It was so warm. Noya licked his lips. His mouth watered.   
   
 Asahi would never admit how damn  _good_  it felt to have Noya  _appreciate him_  this way.   
   
 Noya began stroking him, moving the skin down and over the head again, slow, cautious strokes. Appreciative strokes.   
   
 Asahi wondered if they were bordering on  _worshipping_  strokes.   
   
 Noya’s lips hovered over the cock, and he smirked. Pulling the foreskin down, he slipped the head between his lips, grinning despite the cock in his mouth.   
   
 Asahi grabbed his own mouth, stifling that girly noise that threatened to escape. Asahi wondered – loosely – if he should have been partially jealous. Nishinoya was  _experienced._  Nishinoya knew what to do, had been with other guys. Now, as Nishinoya locked eye-contact and bobbed his mouth on the head and shaft of Asahi’s cock, Asahi let his mind wander to thoughts of Nishinoya sucking off other guys. Was he jealous?   
   
 No.   
   
 Asahi was  _exhilarated_  at the thought of Noya being a slut with his little mouth.   
   
 Nishinoya kept their eyes locked.   
   
 Asahi knew it was because Noya wanted to know  _exactly_  what he was doing to his partner, to learn all the secrets to make them unwind. To Asahi, it came off as intense—but everything Noya was intense, and Asahi secretly loved it.   
   
 (Just like how he secretly loved having such an experienced partner.)   
   
 Noya pushed the cock further into his mouth, into his throat.   
   
 (Someone who could guide him, comfort him – overwhelm him.)   
   
 Asahi gasped, spreading his legs, raising his hips slightly.   
   
 Noya only broke eye contact when he had swallowed six and a half inches, and closed his eyes to focus on relaxing his throat. He pushed the last of Asahi’s cock in his mouth, until he was nuzzling the hair at the base.   
   
 Asahi closed his eyes, shaking.   
   
 Noya took in the scent, and his own cock twitched. He opened his eyes, and waited – waited for Asahi to make eye contact again. When he did, Noya pulled his mouth back, slowly, lips making a tight ring. When he got to the end, his lips playfully tugged at the hood before he let it go and smirked.   
   
 Asahi blushed, cock twitching.   
   
 “I want you to finger me.”   
   
 “C-Can I?” Asahi’s ears burned. He had fingered Noya once before, and it was so  _tight_  around his fingers. He kept wondering what it would feel like around his—   
   
 Noya moved up, stealing a quick kiss from Asahi, then moved to the nightstand. He grabbed the bottle of lube and turned to Asahi again. “You know what to do?”   
   
 “I… think so.” Asahi nodded. “Just, prepare you with my fingers. One at a time.”   
   
 “Well, it doesn’t  _have_  to be one at a time,” Noya said, trying not to complain.   
   
 Asahi remembered what Noya said last time they—   
   
  _It was behind the gym, during training camp, Noya’s shorts pulled down just enough. Two fingers inserted already. Noya threw his head back, gasping. “I like it when guys are a little rough.”_    
   
 Asahi fumbled as he took the bottle of lube. “W-Well, I have b-big fingers, so I… want to take it slow, if that’s okay?”   
   
 “Of course it’s okay, Tiger,” Noya said, ignoring protest, “You’ve also got a big dick, so it’s good. Let’s get you out of your pants first.”   
   
 “O-Oh!” Asahi closed the lid of the lube, looking down, seeing his cock still peeking out of his jeans and boxers.   
   
 “Sit down.”   
   
 “Okay.”   
   
 Like Noya had done for him, Asahi lifted his hips to help take the pants off. Noya whipped them off and threw them across the room. He looked to Asahi, and smirked. Asahi gulped. Noya removed the boxers too, equally as unceremoniously.   
   
 This time—   
   
 This time it was Noya’s turn to take in the sight.   
   
 Asahi’s larger frame was all muscle. Unlike Noya, Asahi only shaved his balls—he also had a trail of dark brown hair going from his navel down. The sight of his cock, harder than ever, made Noya thrill. His own cock, too, was eager. What Noya loved most, though, was the way Asahi’s soft, graceful hair fell over their shoulders.   
   
 Noya cupped Asahi’s jaw, and kissed him.   
   
 Asahi grabbed Noya’s ass without thinking, squeezing it.   
   
 Noya broke the kiss and smirked. “Alright…” He sat in Asahi’s lap, cocks pressed up against each other. It only seemed to make Asahi look even bigger. Noya would never admit it, but (despite hating the way people made fun of him for being short) the contrast between him and Asahi was his favourite thing. The difference in height, in shoulder width, in hand size, chest size, the size of their—But Noya suspected Asahi felt the same, even if he didn’t want to admit it either.   
   
 Asahi grabbed their cocks, squeezing them against each other.   
   
 Noya gasped a little, shivering. “You’re supposed to be preparing me, Asahi.”   
   
 “A-Ah!” Asahi scrambled a bit as he tried to find where he put the lube. Grabbing the bottle, he popped the cap open. “Sorry!”   
   
 Noya grinned, unable to resist kissing him again, though it was more of a peck on the lips than the other kisses. “Just go slow and it’ll be okay. I’m experienced.”   
   
 “R-Right.” Asahi blushed, trying not to fantasise about Noya being taken by multiple guys, maybe even at the same time and—He smeared the cold lube on his fingers, warming it a bit. He guided his hand down, to behind Noya, and looked at him cautiously, ready to see any signs of pain or discomfort.   
   
 Nishinoya grinned, not having a single fear.   
   
 Asahi wondered how much of that was trust, how much was experience, and how much that was Noya being Noya. He smiled a little, and rubbed his fingers against Noya’s entrance.   
   
 “Mm.” Noya grabbed Asahi’s cock and stroked it slowly with his.   
   
 Asahi shivered and, slowly, pushed the first finger in. He closed his eyes at just how  _tight_  and  _warm_  it was, how tight and warm  _Noya_  was. He pushed it in deeper. He heard Noya make a noise, and he took it as encouragement. Soon, he pushed until his pointer finger was all the way in, until the knuckle hit the base. He bit his lip.   
   
 “Asahi,” Noya whined. “More.”  _More._    
   
 Asahi bit his lip. He pulled his finger out and pushed it back in, a few times, before he pulled out completely. He pressed his first two fingers together, then pushed in again.   
   
 “Asahiii,” Noya whimpered, moving his hips, which both rocked Asahi’s fingers inside him and rocked his cock against Asahi’s.   
   
 “Another?”   
   
 “Another, please…”   
   
 Asahi pushed the third in, slowly.   
   
 Nishinoya closed his eyes, still rocking his hips, making soft noises.   
   
 “Am I going too fast?”   
   
 He shook his head. “Perfect.”   
   
 Asahi smiled, leaning down. He kissed the corner of Noya’s mouth. “Love you.”   
   
 “Love you too, babe.” Nishinoya smirked. “Fuck.” His smile dropped and his eyes rolled back. “Your fingers are so  _big…_ ”   
   
 “Wait until you feel my—” Asahi’s cheeks burned, and his throat went dry. “N-Never mind…”   
   
 “Dick?” Nishinoya grinned wildly.   
   
 “Yes,” Asahi said in a shaky laugh. He couldn’t help but kiss that playful grin. “That.”   
   
 “They feel good…” Nishinoya gasped. “I’m… I’m ready if you are.”   
   
 “Are you sure?”   
   
 “Yeah. You?”   
   
 “I think so.” Asahi pulled his fingers out.   
   
 Nishinoya tried not to whine at the feeling of them leaving. He reached over, though, grabbing the condom from the bedside table. Because he didn’t want to let go of Asahi’s dick to open the package, Noya tore the package open with his teeth.   
   
 Asahi gulped.   
   
 Noya laughed a little, finally letting go of Asahi. He took the circle out.   
   
 Asahi grabbed the bottle of lube again and added some to his cock before aiming it up to let Nishinoya do the honours.   
   
 Noya took his time to roll it down, more teasing Asahi than anything else. When Asahi added another drop of lube on top, Noya moved his hands to spread it. “We’re good to go.”   
   
 Asahi took another breath. “Okay…”   
   
 Noya looked up again, in another one of his trances. “We can still back out.”   
   
 “I, uh…” Asahi forced a little laugh. “I’m nervous.”   
   
 “It’s okay to be nervous,” Noya assured. “But if you want to back out, just say it, okay? It’s totally cool. We can do other things.”   
   
 Asahi’s shoulders lowered as he exhaled. “Okay. Thanks.”   
   
 Nishinoya nodded and moved back. He liked being in Asahi’s lap, but he made sure he was comfortable on his back. When Asahi offered him a pillow, he propped his head up with it. He opened his legs and smiled.   
   
 Asahi seemed to forget everything in that moment, instead leaning over to kiss a bruise on Noya’s shoulder. “How did you get this one?”   
   
 “Daichi gave me a mean spike in our practice game,” Noya admitted without thinking about it. “Wait.” He grabbed Asahi’s face and rubbed his sides with his knees. “Focus.”   
   
 Asahi blushed, looking down and remembering where they were.   
   
 Noya laughed, nuzzling his chin. “I’m ready.”   
   
 “Okay.” Asahi grabbed his cock, guiding it to Noya’s ass. He took a deep breath before—slowly, always slowly—he pushed in. His eyes lidded. The heat was warm, and it was tighter than he could’ve imagined. He pushed forward more.  
   
 Noya gasped—   
   
 “S-Sorry!” Asahi pulled out.   
   
 “It’s okay!” Noya grinned. “It didn’t hurt. It was just, kinda sudden? I’m good!” He wiggled his hips again. “It’s okay.”   
   
 Asahi looked down at the point of impact once again, guiding himself there. He looked at Noya’s face now, though, as he pushed in.   
   
 Noya bit his lips, rocking his hips against the cock entering him.   
   
 Asahi felt like he was being devoured by heat. “Oh, d-darn…”   
   
 “Darn?”   
   
 “Sh-Shush… Don’t make fun of me…”   
   
 Noya laughed, kissing Asahi again.   
   
 Asahi steadied himself by putting a hand above Noya’s shoulder, placing the other on his hip.   
   
 “Mm.” Noya winced. “Bruise.”   
   
 Asahi glanced down to the hip and chose another spot. “Better?” He looked at the bruise on Noya’s hip, yellows and pinks. “How did you get one there?”   
   
 “I, uh…” Noya grinned wide. “I bumped my hip against my desk at home!”   
   
 Asahi stared in disbelief.   
   
 “I’m a genius, Asahi..” He squeezed against the head inside him, watching Asahi’s whole body shiver. “Come on… This is good. Don’t lose your hard-on.”   
   
 “With you? Naked? Not a chance.”   
   
 Noya felt his chest flutter.   
   
 Asahi pushed in another inch, carefully this time.   
   
 Noya stroked Asahi’s face with his cheek, but his eyes closed and he focused on the feeling. His knees, still hugging Asahi’s sides, kept his feet in the air, and he clenched his toes as he waited for more. “Asahi…”   
   
 Asahi swallowed hard, pushing more and more inside. He watched Noya’s face for any signs of discomfort, pain, but all he got were those soft sweet noises, lusty eyes. Asahi pushed in more, sinking himself deeper in the heat. He let out a hot noise of his own, breathing harder. He opened his eyes again, though, paranoid about Noya enjoying it.   
   
 Noya’s eyes were closed, and he was leaning back, as if melted, whimpering.   
   
 It hit him. Asahi’s eyes widened. When he drowned out all else and focused on his boyfriend, on Noya, it finally hit him: This was Noya, naked, on his bed, on his back, Asahi’s cock inside him—They were fucking. Asahi inhaled sharply, shutting his mouth, eyes going wide. “I—”   
   
 Even before Asahi had said anything, even before the gasp, Noya opened his eyes. He had felt that shift immediately. He blinked once, twice, and for the first time he wished the heavenly feeling away; it was distracting. “What’s wrong? Did you cum?”   
   
 “N-No, I-I—”   
   
 Noya pushed himself up a bit. “What’s wrong?” He grabbed Asahi’s neck, pulling him down, causing his his long hair to spill all over his chest and face, but he didn’t care. If anything, Asahi’s hair fell over them like a curtain, blocking out everything else. “Do you want to stop?”   
   
 Asahi stared at him, eyes shaking as he looked from one of Noya’s eyes to the other, back and forth. “I don’t—”   
   
 Noya said nothing.   
   
 “I don’t know.”   
   
 “That’s okay,” he whispered. “We can stop.”   
   
 “I don’t want to stop, Noya—I…” Asahi’s arms began trembling, now. “Just…”   
   
 “Asahi,” Nishinoya whispered—whispered in his serious voice, his commanding voice. Yet it was filled with warmth, too, or at least Noya figured because it seemed to bring Asahi’s focus back to him. “Just calm down and breathe. It’s okay.”   
   
 Asahi raised his back, pulling away, pulling back, and pulling out. “I can’t—”   
   
 “Okay,” Noya said. He ignored feeling loss as the cock slipped out of him, and he pushed himself on to his knees. He cursed his damn height because even on their knees Asahi was too far away; he pulled Asahi down for a kiss, letting their lips meet chastely. “Breathe.”   
   
 Asahi did his best, nuzzling Noya’s cheek.   
   
 Noya smiled. “It’s okay, we stopped. Do you want to do something else instead, like, sexually, or do you want to stop-stop? It’s okay if you do.”   
   
 “I just…” Asahi sighed, closing his eyes. He hugged Noya. Gosh, he loved how small Noya was, how nicely he fit in his arms. How perfectly he fit there. “We’re lucky, I know that… We got the house to ourselves tonight… and, we should make use of it… right?”   
   
 “Shush.” Noya kissed his cheek fiercely. “A whole night cuddling with you is just as amazing, Asahi.”   
   
 Asahi tugged the condom off and then tossed it in the garbage bin. “We can still, er… do other things, right? I haven’t. Ruined it, have I?”   
   
 “You haven’t ruined anything.” Noya leaned up and cupped his face, pulling him down for a kiss. Damn, he loved kissing Asahi. “You’re great. It’s the first time we’ve been completely naked, so it’ll be fun. Don’t worry about it.”   
   
 Asahi felt his arms weaken as he lowered his head a bit. “You’re great.”   
   
 “Yeah.” Noya smiled. “I’m not bad.”   
   
 “No, you’re more than that.” He kissed him once. “You’re great.” He kissed him rougher. “You’re perfect.” And rougher still. “I love you.”   
   
 “You… big, dork.” Noya nuzzled his cheek. “You’re perfect more.”   
   
 Asahi brought their lips together again, and pushed Noya’s back against the mattress. Noya moaned into his mouth, and Asahi relaxed—until he felt a playful grate of teeth against his lower lip. His cock twitched and his shoulders relaxed. He felt two arms around his neck, and he was pulled even closer. He was somewhat conscious of his hair falling over them—only because Noya’s cock twitched as a reaction.   
   
 Noya’s palms grazed Asahi’s chest, feeling soft skin over hard muscles. He broke the kiss to shudder a little. He brought his knees up and bit playfully at Asahi’s chin. “You can still finger me if you want…”   
   
 “R-Really?”   
   
 “Mmm, I’m still all ready to go.”   
   
 “Y-Yeah?”   
   
 “Of course.” Noya backed away a bit, moving a hand down to grab his own cock. He started stroking himself impatiently. “I like your big hands, big fingers inside me.”   
   
 Asahi’s cheeks still burned as he kissed Noya’s collar, his neck, the underside of his jaw. “You do?”   
   
 “I like everything about you,” Noya purred. “How big you are, how gentle you are, how shy you get—but how you always do what’s right in the end… How you’re always taking care of me, even when I should be taking care of you…”   
   
 “Noya…”   
   
 “And your big hands, and your big dick. And your hair, and your eyes, and your muscles, your body…” Nishinoya grinned. “And you? What do you like about me?”   
   
 “Your mouth,” he didn’t even skip a beat. Asahi flushed for a moment. “You’re… very, good. With it.”   
   
 “Want me to use my mouth on you now?”   
   
 “W-We should… p-probably wipe off the lube first, though…”   
   
 “Right.” Noya reached for the paper towel by the bedside table (they always kept something handy, and were out of tissues—which was fine by Noya, because it made cleanup easier) and wiped Asahi off. He crumpled up the paper towel and tossed it, face scrunching up like a napkin when it missed the bin.   
   
 “Don’t mind, don’t mind.”   
   
 Nishinoya turned his head quickly, looking at him.   
   
 “A-Ah, I-I u-uh!” Asahi’s nostrils flared as his eyes widened. “It was habit! I didn’t mean to—I, uh!”   
   
 Noya burst out laughing, shoulders shaking as he had to shut his eyes, rocking with the cackles that left his mouth.   
   
 “I—” Asahi slumped, admitting defeat.   
   
 Noya grabbed him, kissing him yet again. He would never get enough of this.   
   
 Asahi didn’t seemed to mind.   
   
 Noya eventually climbed off the bed to grab the paper towel that had missed the bin, properly throwing it out. He walked back to the bed, on hands and knees, and looked at Asahi’s cock admiringly. “Want me to deepthroat it again?”   
   
 “Mmgmffm…”   
   
 Noya smirked. “I’ll take that as a yes.”   
   
 Asahi sat back on his knees, cock hard and on display.   
   
 Nishinoya scooted a bit closer and grabbed it carefully. He played with Asahi’s cock with two hands, tilting it to the side and appreciating it. He leaned in and kissed the side. His eyes flicked up to Asahi as he licked up the underside, from Asahi’s balls to the tip of the hood. With his lips, he pushed back the foreskin and slipped the head into his mouth.   
   
 Asahi gasped, thrusting into the heat.   
   
 Despite the cock in his mouth, Noya’s signature smirk couldn’t be mistaken for anything else.   
   
 Asahi felt his thighs shake.   
   
 Noya moved forward, pushing the head to the back of his throat. It only took a moment for him to relax before he began pushing it further. Holding eye contact, he descended, watching Asahi shake and twitch with every moment.   
   
 Asahi watched, watched and his mind ran wild. Again, he was imagining all the ways of just how Noya got so experienced.   
   
 Noya took more and more, flawlessly, eyes never leaving Asahi.   
   
 Asahi’s spine was straight, and his whole body was shaking. The wet, tight warmth was never-ending. He brought a hand to his mouth, biting the index finger.   
   
 Near the end, Noya cupped Asahi’s balls, running his thumb over them, as he brought his mouth closer, until he was nuzzling the hairs at the base again.   
   
 “Oh,  _gosh.”_    
   
 Noya seemed to laugh, as he shook a little, with all eight inches inside him.   
   
 Asahi closed his eyes, feeling the sensation flood him. He didn’t want to move his hips but, damn. He. He wanted to do  _something._  He leaned over and reached out a hand, grabbing Noya’s ass. He moved two fingers against the entrance and rubbed at it.   
   
 Noya moaned against Asahi’s cock—   
   
 It sent vibrations throughout his entire shaft, making him whimper.   
   
 Noya wiggled his hips. He sucked on the cock and whined for more.   
   
 Asahi slipped two fingers inside. He couldn’t help himself; he started moving his hips. Carefully, he began moving his cock forward and back in that wet heat, fucking Noya’s face. At the same time, he pushed his finger in deeper, and was rewarded with Noya moaning against him.   
   
 Against the mattress, Noya’s knees were shaking. He was on all fours, desperately needing his hands for support. It was heaven. His cock twitched, aching, needing, but he was lost in the sensations of Asahi’s cock fucking his mouth and the fingers in his ass.   
   
 Asahi gasped.   
   
 Noya made a louder noise, but not his usual moan.   
   
 Asahi got the signal, and moved his hand away, so Noya wasn’t trapped between his cock and his fingers.   
   
 Noya, slowly, moved his mouth back, until there we’re just messy strands between his lips and the head of Asahi’s cock. He took a deep breath, smirking. His hands instantly moved down on himself, and he moved back on the mattress, on his back. “Finger me.”   
   
 Asahi did as he was told, slipping two fingers in and starting a faster rhythm. Noya’s saliva made Asahi’s cock feel a slight chill from the air, but he didn’t mind—it only made his cock twitch.   
   
 “Watch.”   
   
 Asahi’s eyes flicked up, and widened.   
   
 Noya was laying himself bare, stroking himself as Asahi fingered him. “This is what I do, when I’m alone, thinking about you, Asahi…”   
   
 Asahi squeaked, hand almost forgetting to move, but he timed his fingering in rhythm to Noya’s strokes, making note of how they were getting faster.   
   
 “I think about you so much,” Noya purred playfully. “I think about you touching me, all the time… every time I get off.”   
   
 Oh. Asahi felt a burning sensation in his chest, a  _good_  burning sensation. So, despite all the men Noya had been with, he always chose Asahi for his fantasies. His cock twitched again. It was a mesmerising thought, knowing Nishinoya was thinking of him, every time… His fingers began moving faster, fucking deeper.   
   
 Noya matched that rhythm with his hand, rocking his hips against Asahi’s fingers. “I wish it was your hand, though... I wish it was your hand, reaching under my blankets, touching me, every night…” He closed his eyes and began breathing harder. “Faster.”   
   
 Asahi complied.   
   
 Noya let out a soft noise as he focused on himself; for a moment, selfish, only himself. But—also—knowing this image would be burned in Asahi’s mind, that Asahi would  _never_  forget this, would jerk off thinking of this very moment, would be touching himself—“Fuck,” he whispered. “Fuck, Asahi…” He felt Asahi’s fingers ghost over a certain spot and his hips jerked.   
   
 Asahi raised both eyebrows, and began rubbing at that spot, smooth circles around it.   
   
 “Fuck, I’m…” Noya bit his lip. “Asahi, I’m gonna cum…” He wiggled his whole body. “Fuck, fuck, fuck—” His body tightened around those fingers, hand moving like a blur on himself. “Ngh,” he whined, high and loud, “Ah! Asa– Asahi!” His shoulders lifted, thighs quivered, breath become breathless.   
   
 Asahi’s eyes widened.   
   
 Noya shot hot white over himself, and it landed all over his chest—punctuated by a loud, almost-breathless whimper.*   
   
 Asahi gasped. His eyes widened. “Holy, crum.”   
   
 Nishinoya, though breathless, managed a little laugh. He was still recovering from his high, and preened like a cat, rubbing himself all over Asahi’s bedsheets.   
   
 Asahi leaned down, giving him a kiss on the neck.   
   
 Noya grinned, moving instantly to kiss his cheek. “Holy crum, huh?”   
   
 “S-Sorry!”   
   
 “No, it’s okay…” He took a deep breath, smiling wider than ever. “It’s just so… you. I love it.” He opened his eyes. “I love you.”   
   
 Asahi pressed their lips together.   
   
 Like icing on the cake, Nishinoya thought. He kissed back and didn’t mind when Asahi pulled away. “So,” he said in a playful voice, “Like the sight?”   
   
 “Y-Yes… That’s… going to haunt me for a while.”   
   
 “Haunt you? Isn’t that for nightmares?”   
   
 “I’ll be thinking of it in math class, probably so—”   
   
 Noya laughed again. “Can you pass some tissues?”   
   
 Asahi nodded. He liked the sight of cum littering Noya’s body, but he grabbed the paper towel and tore off a piece. He wiped everything off before glancing at the garbage bin. He tossed it like a basketball shot, smiling a little when it went in.   
   
 “Wow, you’re better than me.”   
   
 “That’s why I’m the Ace.”   
   
 “Did you just…?”   
   
 “Sorry!” Asahi laughed nervously, shoulders moving inwards. “Sorry.”   
   
 “Don’t be sorry,” Noya said as he leaned up, “Not for being you.” He saw Asahi meet him halfway for a kiss, and he closed his eyes. Damn, he really fucking loved kissing Asahi. He ran his fingers through Asahi’s hair and loved the flow of it. Perfect, he thought. “Hey, Asahi. Wanna try something different?”   
   
 “Different?” Asahi gulped.   
   
 “It won’t be scary, promise!”   
   
 Asahi stared at him for a while, and gave a little sheepish nod.   
   
 Noya got back on his back, raising his knees. “So, like, uh?” He tilted his head. “Get in position, like you’re gonna fuck me, but put your dick over mine.”   
   
 Asahi looked down at the sight before him and his cock throbbed. The position kind of reminded him of his failure, but he couldn’t deny he was curious where Noya would take him—after all, Noya was always leading, and he was always curiously following. It’s how it always worked between them.   
   
 Why not one more time?   
   
 Asahi adjusted himself, scooting a bit closer, and letting his dick stand between Noya’s thighs. “Like this?”   
   
 “Mhm.” Noya closed his legs around the cock, holding it in place for a second. “Now, just. Kind of, uh? Like—fuck my thighs?”   
   
 “Your thighs?” Asahi looked down and put his hands on Noya’s legs. His cock was warm between Noya’s thighs—not as warm as his mouth or ass, but the feeling was warm, and soft. Sensual. He thrust his hips once, experimentally, grabbing Noya’s hips to steady himself (but carefully, because there was a bruise there).   
   
 Noya grinned. “How does that feel?”   
   
 Asahi gave a few more thrusts, feeling his cock slide between Noya’s thighs, and he couldn’t deny the sight of Noya, on his back, legs in the air, wasn’t bad to look at either. He rocked back and forth, deciding he liked the feeling. He liked the physical feeling, but he also liked moving his hips, liked having his cock surrounded by his boyfriend. He let out a noise, closing his eyes, slowly starting to lose himself in the feeling.   
   
 Noya grinned. Although he was more than content doing this, seeing Asahi move his hips this way couldn’t help but intrigue him for whenever they would move on to the next step. Asahi, completely on top of him—Asahi, thrusting into him.   
   
  _Asahi, making those noises into his ear._    
   
 Noya gasped as Asahi moved with his whole body, thrusting against his smaller frame. It felt like being consumed by each thrust, by Asahi’s shear strength.   
   
 Asahi moaned loudly already; all the previous stimulation was catching up to him. But, that wasn’t all. No. Asahi’s mind was racing again. More images of Noya, doing this with other guys, getting fucked by other guys, in his mouth, in his—Asahi looked down at the sight before him, and he couldn’t help but thrust harder and harder. Noya’s eyes seemed to thrill every time he thrust, and he couldn’t help but want to thrust more, faster.   
   
 Noya felt the desperation in each thrust, growing more and more fierce, and he smiled. “Getting close?”   
   
 “Y-Yeah…”   
   
 “Gonna cum?”   
   
 “Y-Yeah.”   
   
 “Come on,” Noya whispered dangerously. “Cum on me.”   
   
 Asahi’s cheeks still burned, but he had to say it this time: “I love your d-dirty talk…”   
   
 “Oh yeah?”   
   
 “When you talk like a l-little… sl-slut.”   
   
 Noya’s eyes sparked.  _Oh._  His heart fluttered. Asahi calling him a slut—now  _that_  he never expected to be so fulfilling, but—“You wanna cum on this slut?”   
   
 “F-Frick yes,” Asahi said in a moan, hips moving even faster. “You sexy, little, fricken’  _slut._ ”   
   
 “Cum on me, Asahi.”   
   
  _“Fuck!”_  Asahi closed his eyes, grunting. His hips moved both of their bodies, rocking them both back and forth, on every thrust. He clenched his jaw, breathing roughly. He inhaled through his nose suddenly and—he hit bliss; he saw white. He came again and again, spilling himself onto Noya, body shaking in each rough spasm. He let out another noise, and quieter this time he whispered, “Fuck…”   
   
 Noya’s jaw dropped.   
   
 “D-Don’t! Tell my m-mother! I said that! P-Please!”   
   
 Noya didn’t even bother hiding his laugh as he grabbed Asahi, smooshing their faces together in a clumsy kiss. “Don’t worry, Asahi. That secret’s safe with me! You trust me, don’t you?”   
   
 “A-Always,” Asahi said breathlessly. “Somehow, I always do.”   
   
 “What’s that supposed to mean?”   
   
 “Nothing, my secret’s safe with you.” His smile dipped and he whispered, quietly, “I’m safe with you.”   
   
 Noya nodded carefully. His face softened. “We don’t have to rush anything, ever. Okay?”   
   
 “I know.” Asahi dipped down and kissed his nose. “I love you.”   
   
 “I love you more.”   
   
 “I’m sorry, but have to disagree.”   
   
 “No you don’t.”   
   
 “Yes, yes I do.”   
   
 “Nope.”   
   
 “I have to quite strongly disagree.”   
   
 “Well, fine! I can live with that. Let’s agree to disagree!”   
   
 “Okay.” Asahi chuckled. “That’s rather diplomatic of you.”   
   
 “I can do that sometimes!” Noya didn’t admit he didn’t know what ‘diplomatic’ even meant. “But, geez…” He looked down at his chest, where white littered the black and blue bruises. “Look at how much you came!”   
   
 “A-Ah…” Asahi’s gaze followed Nishinoya’s and he laughed nervously.   
   
 “I would clean it myself,” Noya assured, “But I’m pretty sure I would make a mess if I even moved.”   
   
 “R-Right.” Asahi grabbed the paper towel again; once again, he had to clean up Noya (though it was more work this time). He tossed it again, basketball style.   
   
 “Ah, it went in again.” Noya smirked. “My  _ace_.”   
   
 “Stop that…”   
   
 “It was your joke!”   
   
 “I…” Asahi adjusted a little before lowering himself, so their foreheads touched, and all else was blocked out by the long curtains of his hair. “Have no defence,” he admitted.   
   
 “And I’m,” Noya added, “The ultimate defence! The libero!”   
   
 “Are you going to compare yourself to a condom again?”   
   
 Nishinoya laughed.   
   
 And Asahi swore he could live forever if he kept hearing Noya laugh.   
   
 “So… wanna shower tonight, or just pass out and do it tomorrow?”   
   
 “We can do it tonight,” he murmured, “But not right now.”   
   
 “Good, because I really want to cuddle first.”   
   
 “Mmm.” Asahi moved over, crashing down next to him.   
   
 Nishinoya rolled onto his side, and he pushed his forehead against Asahi’s again. Their hands found each other, fingers interweaving.   
   
 They said nothing for a long time, until—   
   
 “By the way.” Noya looked at him. “That was amazing.”   
   
 “Y-Yeah. It really was. We, uh, we should do that again sometime.”   
   
 “We will,” Noya assured. “We definitely will.” 


End file.
